dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks: After Cell
This story is about Trunks in the Future Timeline after he beat Cell, who tried to steal his time machine. Core Cooler Saga For the longest time, Trunks had been frustrated by something. Earth's peace had been restored, but so many people were still the victims of the Androids. Without the Dragon Balls, no one could ever be brought back again. This frustrated Trunks, he knew there must be another way. Finally it hit him. There still was the Planet Namek. "Hey mother. I have an idea to get everyone back! We can take a spaceship to Planet Namek and use their Dragon Balls!" said Trunks. "That's a good idea, son, but how are we going to get there? The androids destroyed our ships," said Bulma. "Can't you just make a ship?" asked Trunks. "Making a ship to get to Planet Namek is hard and anyways, we don't know where it is anymore. They live on New Namek now," said Bulma. "Oh right, I forgot about that," said Trunks. "Maybe I can help with that. I know where the New Namek is," said King Kai from Otherworld. "King Kai! We haven't heard from you since the Androids came! So where is New Namek?" asked Bulma. "The coordinates to New Namek are, hermm, let's see here, oh! Got it! The coordinates are 32-9b YX!" said King Kai. "Great then! I can make a space ship in about a year if we're fourtunate!" said Bulma. "Alright then! Let's go!" said Trunks. One year later, Bulma had finally finished the space ship. Soon they would be ready to blast off for Namek. "Trunks, I'm going with you. I'd like to see everyone again, also," said Bulma. "Alright, mother. Do you remember the coordinates?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, I got them written down, son! We better get going!" said Bulma. In a month, they reached New Namek, yet instead of a peaceful green planet, they saw a huge mess. The planet was completely covered in metal and they had to land in a landing bay. "What do you think this is, Trunks?" asked Bulma. "I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this. The Namekians aren't capable of this," said Trunks. Suddenly, large robotic guards came out and attacked them. "What the, get down, mom!" shouted Trunks as he became a Super Saiyan. Trunks attacked the gaurds and defeated most of them, but there were just too many. Trunks and Bulma were taken by the gaurds to a large metal structure. Inside the structure, they were taken to a giant metal life form. "Y-you're Frieza!" shouted Trunks. "Not really. I am Cooler, Frieza's brother. I was reduced to this form by the Saiyan Goku. You wouldn't happen to know him, would you?" asked Cooler. "Yes, Goku was a hero and saved our planet countless times. If Goku fought you, you must be evil!" shouted Trunks as he attacked Cooler. "Meta Coolers, get him, please," ordered Cooler to millions of metallic, smaller Coolers. The Meta Coolers attacked Trunks and surrounded him. Trunks didn't stand a chance. He grabbed his mother and they fled before they were killed. Trunks flew threw a hole in the metallic ground. Someone grabbed them before they had time to react. "Get down! Get down or I'll kill you!" said the person that grabbed them. Trunks and Bulma gazed at the man, who was a Namekian. "Y-you're a Namek! I thought Cooler had killed you all!" said Bulma. "I am the sole survivor of his attack. All of my comrades were absorbed by the Big Gete Star. I am all that is left," said the Namek. "What is your name?" asked Trunks. "My name is Dende," said the Namekian. "D-dende?" asked Bulma and Trunks together. "Do you know me?" asked Dende. "Know you? Don't you remember me, Dende? When Frieza attacked the original planet Namek? I was there! It's me, Bulma!" said Bulma. "B-Bulma? Oh yes, you're that one annoying girl. Do you know what ever happened to Gohan? Or Krillin?" asked Dende. "Sorry. After we went back to Earth, Androids appeared. Krillin was killed right away, and after 13 years of fighting, Gohan was killed and I was the last one fighting for Earth," said Trunks. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. Why have you come to New Namek?" asked Dende. "We came for the Dragon Balls to wish back as many people as possible. I don't suppose you would still have them?" asked Trunks. "Yes. After the new Grand Elder was absorbed, I remade the Dragon Balls of Namek. I gathered Six of them, but the last one was absorbed by Cooler. It wasn't destroyed as the other ones are still active, but I am not strong enough to get the last Dragon Ball from Cooler, even though I have become a Super Namekian," said Dende. "Super Namekian? Piccolo became a Super Namekian back in the time I went to in a time machine, yet it wasn't strong enough. He was at least stronger than us Super Saiyans," said Trunks. "Exactly. As long as Cooler is still alive, I can't get it. And sice he is mechanical now, he is immortal," said Dende. "Don't worry about it, I know a surefire way to defeat Cooler! Trunks, have you ever tried the Fusion Dance?" asked King Kai from Otherworld. "Huh? King Kai? What's Fusion Dance, King Kai?" asked Trunks. "It is a way to make two warriors become one for up to thirty minutes. I can teach it to you if you want," said King Kai. He then explained the Fusion Dance. "Okay, Dende, let's do it!" said Trunks. "Fu-sion-ha!" said Trunks and Dende together, performing the Fusion Dance. "A mixture of Dende and Trunks, Namekian, Saiyan, and Human in one! I am Trende!" said Trunks and Dende's fusion. "I'm going to beat Cooler, mom, Bulma," said Trende. "Oh, no, I'm not letting you go out there alone," said Bulma. "That's too dangerous. Stay here," said Trende. Trende dashed off and went to Cooler. Soon after destroying all the guards, Trende dashed into the hall again, face to face with Core Cooler. "Who are you? Well, it doesn't matter, you'll be absorbed by the Big Gete Star soon enough," said Cooler. "Oh really? Do you think you can beat the power of a Super Saiymekian?!" shouted Trende. He became a mix of Super Saiyan and Super Namekian in this transformation. Trende fought through countless Meta Coolers and beat them all. "Ugh, you're too strong. I'll have to beat you myself!" said Core Cooler. The giant monster stood up and approached Trende. "Let's go! Take the Avengace Blaster!" shouted Trende. Trende let out a huge slice of energy, which sliced through Core Cooler's chest. However, Trende defused as the time was up. Trunks and Dende came out of the fusion. "Oh no, we didn't have enough time! Dende, you attack from the rear! I'll take him head on!" shouted Trunks. Trunks became an Ultra Super Saiyan and attacked Cooler, cracking his face with one blow. Dende attacked from the back and burned most of Cooler's body with a tremendous energy blast. "No, I can't be beaten by these weaklings!" shouted Core Cooler. He began to charge up, and the entire planet shook to respond to this. "Ha, in five minutes the Big Gete Star will explode, taking New Namek with it! You can even kill me, but you won't save this place!" shouted Core Cooler in triumph. "No, you monster! Why do you pain the Namekians even more?! I won't forgive you!" shouted Trunks. With one energy blast he destroyed Cooler. The last Dragon Ball popped out of his crushed body. "We got the Dragon Ball! Let's go, Dende!" shouted Trunks. They flew out of there and returned to the spaceship. "Let's go, Mother! This place is gonna blow any second now!" shouted Trunks. "Hurry up, then!" said Bulma. Trunks, Bulma, Dende, and his two children escaped moments before New Namek exploded. On Earth, the Namekian Dragon Balls were used to wish back Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta. In turn, the Earth Dragon Balls were restored and used to bring back the Namekian race. Instead of seeking after another new planet, though, the Namekians lived on Earth. A year later, the Dragon Balls brought back everyone killed by the Androids, including Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, and the rest. Goku, however, couldn't be brought back because he died of natural causes and wasn't killed by the Androids. The Earth enjoyed peace for three years, and everything finally started to feel normal again. However, once again a shadow closed over the Earth, wrapping its dark presence over our heroes. Majin Saga After so many years of peace, the wizard Babidi came to Earth in search of someone strong enough to awaken Buu. He had traveled the entire universe, but hadn't found anyone remotely close. Eventually, he found Vegeta. Using his magic, he took control of Vegeta's evil heart and posessed Vegeta, turning him into Majin Vegeta. Babidi then seeked out the only person stronger than Vegeta, who happened to be Trunks. He planned to use Vegeta to attack Trunks to generate enough energy to revive Buu. "Trunks, how dare you let yourself become accustomed to this time of peace! Fight your father now and take Kakarot's place!" said Vegeta. Trunks didn't know that Vegeta had become possesed by Babidi, who intended to have Vegeta and Trunks fight to awaken Majin Buu, an evil creature of destruction. "Trunks, watch out! Vegeta is posessed with evil! This isn't an ordinary fight!" said Gohan who just arrived. "I don't know what you're talking about, brat. I fight because I feel like it!" said Vegeta. Vegeta went Super Saiyan 2, which surprised Trunks and Gohan. "Looks like you also became a Super Saiyan 2, Father! So have I!" Trunks became a Super Saiyan 2. Trunks lunged out with his sword and slashed out at Vegeta. Vegeta narrowly ducked, the top of his hair being sliced off. He countered with a fist into Trunks's stomach, sending him flying through a mountain. Trunks dashed back and kicked Vegeta's chest in. Desperate to not lose to his own son, Vegeta blasted Trunks in the face with the Big Bang Attack. "T-Trunks! H-How dare you, Vegeta!" shouted Gohan. He changed into a Super Saiyan 2 and dashed out at Vegeta. "W-Wait, G-Gohan. I can do this, l-let me beat my father," pleaded Trunks. "He's right Gohan, you should stay out of this," said Vegeta. He kicked Trunks in the face, sending him down to the ground. "Funny, this situation is so similar, yet so different from my first fight with Kakarot. Let's see, if I remember correctly, I used the Galick Gun against Kakarot, while he used the Kamehameha wave against me. You were trained by Kakarot's brat, right? Use your Kamehameha!" shouted Vegeta, who unleashed a Galick Gun at Trunks, who could barely lift a finger to stop the blast. "Ha, I shall destroy your precious Earth and escape to a new planet! I shall be forever cured from my weaknesses caused by staying on Earth!" he shouted. On King Kai's planet at this very moment, Goku, who was allowed to keep his body and stay with the Kais, was trying to find a way to save both Trunks and planet Earth. "King Kai, you have to let me go down there!" said the late Goku. "I'm sorry, I can't. I can't revive you, Goku. It's beyond my power," said the Kai. "But I can." Suddenly, Fortune Teller Baba appeared before them. "I can bring Goku back for one day," said Baba. "All right! Take me back now, please. We need to hurry," said Goku. "Don't worry, I can take you there instantly," said Baba, who teleported Goku to Earth a mile south of where Vegeta planned to kill his son and destroy the planet. Goku called the Flying Nimbus and rode it to the sight of the battle. He arrived right before Vegeta released the Galick Gun. "Stop, Vegeta!" shouted Goku. It was in vain, however, because Vegeta was too drowned in his own pride and evil to listen anymore. "It's no good. Dammit, Vegeta, I didn't want to have to use this! Super Kaio Ken 2!" shouted Goku, transforming into a form that is a mix of the Super Saiyan 2 form and Kaio Ken. His energy was orange with red lightning sparkling over him. His hair was spiky orange, and he had a cursive letter K (standing for "Kai") on his head. Goku flew right in the direction of the blast, performing his own signature attack. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAA!!!!!!!" shouted Goku, releasing an attack the same size as Vegeta's Galick Gun. "Th-That energy! Trunks could never perform that same attack! C-Could that be Kakarot?!" exclaimed Majin Vegeta. "I'm right here, Vegeta!" shouted Goku. "Hm! So you finally return! Now I will get so much more enjoyment out of destroying this planet, to defeat the very traitor who turned me!" shouted Vegeta. "This is not a good idea, Vegeta! Think about your family! Think about Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks!" said Goku. "To Hell with them! They are the very reason I gave myself to Babidi, to overcome these petty human attachments and once again become a proud Saiyan Warrior!" retorted Vegeta. "He's too far gone! I'll have to use this, then! Body don't fail me now, Super Kaioken 3!" shouted Goku. His orange hair grew very long, reaching his shins. His eyebrows also disappeared. The energy blast became over three times its previous size and power. "Wh-What?! How could Kakarot become so powerful?! No!!!" shouted Vegeta, Goku's Kamehameha wave hitting him. Goku had overpowered Majin Vegeta, which he believed meant he saved the world. He made sure that Vegeta hadn't died from the attack. Meanwhile, on a different side of the Earth, Babidi readied his plan to revive Buu and take over the universe. "Ha ha ha! Those foolish Saiyans, they gave just enough power to revive Buu! Sadly, the Saiyan Goku's energy blast managed to destroy my hold on Vegeta, but no matter! I believe my newest edition to my army is more than enough to defeat the three weakened Saiyans. Isn't that right, Tien?" Babidi asked Tien. Tien, who was standing right behind Babidi, had underwent many changes since he was revived by Shenron. He had been taken over by Babidi, who had taken advantage of his previous maliciousness and a newfound hatred of the other Z Fighters. Right above his third eye was the iconic letter M (standing for "Majin") that all of Babidi's men had. "I don't know, master. Three Saiyans is a lot for anyone. If I may, I can make myself stronger from some of your soldiers," said Tien. "If you can, then sure. Dabura, Spopovich, come here, please," said Babidi. "Yessir!" said Dabura and Spopovich together. They stood next to Babidi, in front of Tien. "Go ahead, Tien!" commanded Babidi with a snyde laugh. Tien pulled a small jar from his robe. He opened it and place it on the ground in front of him. "Now, Mafuba! (evil absorbtion ray)," shouted Tien. He sucked Dabura and Spopovich in whirl, sending them into the jar. Tien quickly closed the jar, trapping Dabura and Spopovich in the jar. "Heh, now for the real part!" shouted Tien. He tossed the jar into the air, then directed his focus on it. All three of his eyes turned a light purple shade. Three beams were produced from them, which spiraled into one. The beam shattered the jar, causing Dabura and Spopovich to come out for an instant. However, they were quickly absorbed by Tien's ray. Tien's aura became black and purple with red lightning from the added addition of Dabura and Spopovich's evil souls. "Good job, Tien! Now, destroy the Saiyans Goku, Begeta, and Trunks!" commanded Babidi. "Yes master, it shall be easy now," said Tien. His eyes now glowed a dark red from his pulsing evil. Majin Tien flew off to face the Saiyans. In a matter of seconds, Tien reached the exhausted Goku. "T-Tien! What are you doing here?" asked Goku. "What, can't an old friend stop by to say hi?" said Tien. "D-Don't believe a word out of him, Kakarot! He's posessed by Babidi as well," said Vegeta. "T-Tien! How is that possible? You're not evil!" said Goku. "Don't you remember all those years ago, when we first met?! We weren't exactly buddy-buddy now, were we? And even as recently as three years ago, when you revived us all! Do you remember that most recent folly, Goku?" asked Tien, menacingly. "Wh-What? What did I do, then?" asked Goku. "You may think you revived everyone, Goku! But you forgot that the Earth Dragon Balls can only revive someone who died once! You didn't revive Chiaotzu!" shouted Tien. "Ch-Chiaotzu? When did he die the first time?" asked Goku. "He was killed by King Piccolo when he tried to stop his wish!" said Tien. "Oh yeah! But why didn't you just tell us? We could have done something," said Goku. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Gozon Category:Future Trunks Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanon Category:Alternate